Roasts and Ghosts
' Roasts and Ghosts' is the eighteenth episode of the seventh season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Roasts and Ghosts? This week's episode of Ghost Hunters has TAPS investigating the world famous New York Friar's Club! There won't be much laughing at the eerie Main Street Armory in Rochester, however, when TAPS checks into their claims of paranormal. Starting at the Friar's Club, the famous hang out for comedians known for roasting one another in Manhattan. In addition to jokes, people hear voices whispering, doors opening and closing and have seen apparitions throughout the building. Could it be the ghost of comedian Al Kelly, who died in the dining room? Other claims include cold spots, people being touched, shadow figures that speak, and full bodied apparitions. Jason and Grant start out in the Men's locker room, where doors open and close on their own. But right away the DVR starts picking up movement in the women's locker room, as Amy and Adam are watching the footage.Some sort of white anomaly! The guys rush to the scene, and determine there was no way it was light movement, but they can definitely hear the shuffling sounds in the hallway! Then someone knocked on the door but nobody was in there at all! Britt and Hailey visit the George Burns room. They hear the footsteps in the hall, but find nothing. Back in the gym lounge, Jason experiences the cold spot and something grabbed Grant's arm and it felt just like a hand! Then his arm turned bright red!! What the heck?? In the dining room, the team leaders had a precise K2 conversation with a spirit claiming to be Al Kelly. Maybe he really is haunting this place! If not him, it certainly is some kind of entity that's roaming the halls of the Friars. Next, the team heads on to the Main Street Armory! Given all the live firing activities that have gone on there, the chances that soldiers perished here are quite high. People see apparitions dressed in military garb. In the office, something continually moves items around a table to the point where the owner, Scott Donaldson, changed the locks on the doors. As a blind man, he relies on things being exactly in their place.Even with the doors locked, his belongings are continually moved about. In the basement, people have been grabbed and poked. In an empty wing, a baby carriage moves around the room by itself. Coincidentally, while setting up the equipment, Britt and Hailey hear footsteps and locker doors moving in that room. Later on when Jason and Grant begin their investigation in that same room they hear a dinner bell ringing. Odd. Steve and Tango visit Scott's office to try explaining the moving objects. Perhaps ghost stories have heightened Scott's paranoia? Jason and Grant hear voices from the shooting gallery and see some sort of shadows moving. Then they hear this loud sound of grinding metal and they can't recreate the sound. Again and again, the bangs and voices keep coming at them! The guys report back to Scott with evidence of the voices and banging, and he's truly impressed. This was a one of a kind case, and definitely a haunted armory. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes